


Simcoe

by Python07



Series: 5 People Who Care if Richard Woodhull Lives or Dies and 1 Who Doesn’t [6]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, a glimpse into Simcoe's head, and he really is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simcoe: the bad guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simcoe

He sat, relaxed but alert, waiting for that soft idiot Hewlett to acknowledge him. He listened to pen scratching across paper. His mind wandered.

“Except it isn’t your town, is it? It belongs to our King. By rights. It’s the arrogance of the colonies that you forget this. That’s why I joined the Royal Army. To remind you, in Guiana, the Caribbean, and now New York. I’ve enjoyed reminding you all over the world.*”

He’d been hanging from chains when he uttered those words. Blood ran down his chin from a split lip. He was in agony from the leg wound and all the punishment Caleb Brewster and Benjamin Tallmadge inflicted on his person. They expected him to break.

He snorted disdainfully at the thought. As if they could’ve broken him. The worst they could have done was kill him and he was prepared for that eventuality. Life was cheap. Every soldier knew that.

His words were true. They were still true. He still enjoyed proving it to every colonist on this cursed continent. They would come to heel. He would see to it by any means necessary.

He looked down at the scars circling his wrists from the heavy manacles. His mouth twisted into a fearsome grimace of pride in those badges of honor. Brewster and Tallmadge. Two names he would forever remember and inflict his vengeance upon all who wore it.

He smirked. It was really too easy. Feeding Hewlett’s horse that poisoned apple put Hewlett on the defensive and then the shooting of the right honorable Richard Woodhull, obviously by rebels. And that petition falling into their hands. He really was doing God’s work. He would receive his reward when Anna Strong was his.

“Are the prisoners ready to be transported, Captain Simcoe?” Hewlett asked.

Simcoe blinked and regarded Hewlett with a bland face. “Yes, Sir. Are you sure we should not just hang them and be done with it?”

“No, after that business with the rifle, we must show mercy.”

The only change in Simcoe’s expression was a slight eye twitch. “I apologize that I did not anticipate what would happen during Farmer Woodhull’s demonstration.”

Hewlett waved that off. “You could not have foreseen what would happen. I was surprised at it myself.”

While Hewlett appeared and acted like he was agitated, Simcoe remained still. Simcoe’s voice was cool and polite. “I maintain that Nathaniel Tallmadge used a different rifle to shoot Judge Woodhull.”

Hewlett pinched the bridge of his nose. “You turned his house upside down and did not find a second rifle. No, if we hang them now, the whole town will be against us.”

“If they choose to support the rebels over us, then it is better that we discover their treason now,” Simcoe countered reasonably.

Hewlett shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. “We’ve been here long enough to know that most of the citizens are loyal, but like all men, they can be pushed too far.” He paused and looked at Simcoe. “With the condition Richard is in, I don’t want to push them towards Reverend Tallmadge’s way of thinking.” 

//Weakness// Simcoe wanted to snarl. However, he inclined his head respectfully. “As you say, Major. May I ask how is the Judge?”

“He’s weak, but he’s in good spirits.”

“I am pleased to hear it,” Simcoe lied smoothly. “Please, give him my best.”

“I will.” Hewlett shrugged. “It could be as young Abraham believes. The assassin may still out there”

“I find that hard to believe. Who else would have motive to make an attempt on your life and the Judge’s?”

Hewlett sighed heavily. “I wish I knew.”

Simcoe made his voice grave. “I fear that Farmer Woodhull will get himself into trouble, searching for what he calls the true assassin.”

“I know,” Hewlett snapped. “But if I tell him not to, he will not heed me. You saw his face.” He stood up. “If Abraham does find the true assassin, I will show him no mercy,” he growled.

Simcoe followed suit. He stood at attention. “I will take great pleasure in putting the noose around his neck myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue borrowed from ep 1.2: Who by Fire marked w/*


End file.
